Chaos
by DaLiberator
Summary: This series follows the story of Chaos squad. The best commando squad in all of the Republic. This is the first book in the series. It finds Chaos heading to Yavin 7 a planet that is being fought over by the Republic and the Imperials. This is set in the time of the Old Republic. Thousands of years before the events of the movies.


_**Chaos**_

Republic Official Log Entry #1 Trooper ID: 5565

I hate the idea of this log. Personally I think it is a waste of time. General Markov says that it is to "keep tabs on mission progress." I think it is so she can spy on us. We were told to give some background information on us and our unit so if the log is found the person who found it can turn it in and ID the unit. I am Lieutenant Christopher Wrycolt, but everyone calls me Night. I am the leader of Chaos. We are a group of Republic Commandos who are specialized in different fields to create the "perfect team". We are sent in when the job is to hard for others. We have fought everything from bounty hunters to sith. The team has 4 members including myself. 1) Recon a.k.a Sargent James Durrak is our spec. ops specialist and is one of the best snipers I have ever seen. 2) Splice is our techie. She has been on 200 missions and has never failed to hack a computer system. She also holds the record for fasted reprogramming of an enemy communication array. She beat a T7 infiltration droid by 5 seconds. Her name is Sapphire Falymore. She is the rank of Captain. She is the squads second in command. She is also the only alien on the team, but no one says anything because she will throttle you faster than you can say Hoth. 3) Scorch a.k.a Gunnery Sargent Taylor Walker. She is called that for one reason and one reason only. She is our heavy weaponry/ pyrotechnics officer. If it can be done faster with a bomb she will try. We swear she is insane but no one is stupid enough to say that to her face. The last trooper in the squad is me. I am the squad leader and have been ever since the incident on Nar Shaddar (see incident report #18005698210 for further information). My codename is Night because I am a specialist in both infiltration and advanced combat with a heavy influence on close range combat. Currently we are stationed on Courscant but will be shipping out to Yavin 7 in two days due to the Imperials latest push. We are losing the fight currently but we can not lose this planet because it is a major spaceport for trade between the inner planets and the outer rim planets. See when the Republic needs to cover its behind they send us in. Personally I think it is hilarious. General Markov just summoned us to the briefing room so I will end this entry here. [End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #2 Trooper ID: 5565

That briefing was the most boring thing in the world. I don't care if you read this Markov but that was useless. I don't feel anymore informed than I did 2 hours ago before it started. I'm pretty sure Scorch feel asleep when you started talking 5 minutes in. This "official log" is so annoying because I'm the only one who has to write this stupid thing. I cant wait deployment because at least it will be interesting. It is 2200 currently so I am going to get some sleep before P.T. tomorrow. [End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #3 Trooper ID: 5565

One more day until we ship out. Can't wait to get my boots dirty and give my gun some action. I haven't been on a mission in 3 weeks and it has made my trigger finger itchy. Splice got angry last night at this mess officer that said "Go back to your own planet Twi'lek you're not a real trooper anyway." She smashed his face into the table so hard it actually cracked his visor and broke his collar bone. I had to call the medics and submit a full report. (see personal incident report 3658413206 for full report). Admiral Sarrectan came and said that this was behavior that will not be tolerated. He said that then winked at Splice and me who were sitting next to each other. We saved him 2 years ago when his ship was under fire while in orbit of Taris so we know him really well. He understands what Splice goes through and I am grateful of that he is our assigned fleets admiral because if he wasn't she could be court marshaled. In other news we are being shipped out on the Omen. A class 6 Republic flagship that is known for its firepower. We are moving with a relief fleet that is heading to Yavin 7 to assist. Having that monster in orbit will make me feel a little better but not having much intel is bugging me. Command hasn't had contact with the base we are going to because their comms array has been knocked out since their last report was cut short by a missile explosion. Time for final gear check.

[End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #4 Trooper ID: 5565

We are 4 days from arrival on Yavin 7. The suspense is killing me because there is nothing to do but drills and that at is getting old real quick. All we can do is P.T. and shooting practice. Everyday for hours. Usually it isn't that bad but I just want to get to Yavin 7 already. I really need to find something else to do like the rest of the squad. Splice and Scorch have been working on some new silent remote explosive but from the loud explosions you hear every time you walk past the blast room I can tell it is not going well. Recon does this thing where he stays in the observation deck and just watches everyone. It is a bit weird but I understand. He has seen things that would make Jedi turn tail and run. If he doesn't know whats going on he gets fidgety and OCD. It is a real pain because last time he started questioning random soldiers because he was worried they were spies. We found him holding a vibroknife to some guys throat threatening to kill him if he doesn't start telling the truth. Normally I would talk to Splice. Me and her would sit in the outward observation deck and talk for hours. Out of all of the unit I know her the best. We went through basic together but were split up when she went into computer modification training. It is nice to have someone on the team who you know has your back and you connect with but like I said before. She is busy with Scorch. Admiral Sarrectan just came over the com asking for me to report to his quarters. I wonder what he wants. [End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #5 Trooper ID: 5565

Is the admiral joking! I walk in and he asks me to take a seat. He then informs me that there will be a new man added to the team. He wants me to take a greenhorn with us on the op! All this guy is going to do is either get himself or all of us killed. I swear command is trying to kill us.

[End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #6 Trooper ID: 5565

I introduced the kid to the team. I walked in and said "This is Private Owen Little. Command thinks it is a good idea to put a fresh recruit who has never seen battle in a team of veterans. He will be accompanying us to Yavin 7 and is as of right now part of Chaos squad." The entire team looked at him then at me and I could see the questions forming and the discontent. I gave them a look that basically expressed not now later. They stayed quiet and continued to look over the new private. He was way to clean cut and to the book. He remained at attention and waited for me to speak. He returned the looks they were giving him and when he saw Splice he seemed puzzled and glanced at me. He asked for permission to speak and I granted it. He asked "What is a Twi'lek doing here?" His question wasn't in the form of an insult but in alarm. Splice didn't interpret it that way and I thought. Oh god she is gonna kill him. It took me a moment and then I realized why he said that but I needed to calm Splice down quick. I calmly spoke and said "Please excuse me for one minute. Splice come with me." We stepped outside of the room and she pinned me to the wall, got in my face and growled. "Why did he say that? What did he hear? What is he even doing here?" I grabbed her forearms and lowered then and replied "Look command thinks we need a new member. I don't agree with it especially because we are about to run an op we know nothing about and he has never seen combat except for basic training. We don't have a choice though because orders are orders. To answer the other questions. He said that because he is from Hutta. If you forgot there is a large Twi'lek colony there and they tried to revolt and over throw Nero the Hutt. He is just wary because the only Twi'leks he knew we most likely revolutionaries." She took a deep breath nodded and walked back in. I waited another minute, gathered my thoughts and then walked back in. Owen stood up yelled "Officer on deck!" and saluted. He then looked at the rest of the squad slowly put his hand down. I looked at him and explained "I hate military formalities. Only do that when we are dealing with command and officers outside of the squad." I then dismissed the squad and walked out.

[End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #7 Trooper ID: 5565

Yavin 7 is a lot worse off than we ever imagined. We arrived in the sector and found the wreckage of a Republic Evacuation Ship which is never a good sign. My team and I were sent down with the rest of the reinforcements in drop ships. We never could have imagined what we were going to run into. About 30 minutes after entering the atmosphere sith fighters came and started to attack the ships. There were roughly 60 of them and 20 of us. After 5 minutes there was less than 10 drop ships remaining so we did the only reasonable thing. We told the pilot to get us on the group asap. We dropped into a dive and came over a ridge where the base was. There was a massive firefight going on. It was an all out assault on the base so we couldn't land. I ordered the pilot to get us as close as he could. We were roughly 50 feet off of the ground which was the best he could do so we had to do a booster jump. We got the jet packs on and jumped in pairs of two until it was Splice, Owen and me who jumped as one group. The minute we hit the ground we heard an explosion and watched as a rocket pod went straight into the hull of the drop ship. There was no time to worry about it because enemies were advancing on us fast but this is what all of the training we have is for. We have been on so many ops together we flow together like water. All of us knew exactly where to be and what to do. It started with Scorch firing a rocket pod at the advancing troops and as some scattered they were dispatched by Splice and Recon. While that was going on I was firing on the main group knocking down enemy after enemy. I don't know what Owen was doing but it sounded like he was crying. The enemy was about to be on to of us when a blur flashed by us on a speeder flipped off of it unsheathed their weapons. I could recognize the sound anywhere. It was the hum of two light-sabers and the enemy knew instantly it was over for them. Many tried to run but they were killed by us while the Jedi dealt with the main force. Everything was going smoothly and eventually there was no one left but us. Then it all went wrong. The bullet hit before anyone could have reacted. We watched as the Jedi collapsed to the group blood gushing from the bullet hole in their chest. Recon spun around and fire back in the direction of the shooter and we watched a lone soldier fall from atop a cliff. We rushed to the Jedi as fast as we could they were still gripping their light-sabers We very quickly learned it was a she and she was in a lot of pain. We loaded her onto her speeder and piled on. It wasn't slow but the extra weight of 4 troopers in full combat gear on a 2 man speeder made the ride a bit bumpy. We headed toward the base and when we arrived the fight was still going on but the Jedi was priority. We made it over the battlements that were outside the base and set down near a med tent. Medics rushed out and carried her in. I ordered my team to go and assist in repelling the attack. I asked if there was anything they needed and they said no so I left and went to help with the battle as well. The fighting continued for another 3 days. Until the Imperials retreated into ships and fled back to their bases.

[End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #8 Trooper ID: 5565

I went to see the Jedi today because I was worried about her. She didn't seem to be much older than me and I'm only 28. Jedi are commonly padawans until they are about 20 so she was still young compared to many of the other Jedi She finally woke up today after being out for 4 days. I asked the doctors if it would be ok for her to walk around and they allowed it. She walked with me as I went to check on the team because they were ordered to help re establish communications with command as soon as possible. As we walked I asked her "What is your name and why were you so far away from the base?" She replied "I am Master Adurna but I prefer my first name which is Mako. I was out on a scouting mission when I saw your drop ship explode. Why were you so far out?" I explained what had happened. We walked around a bit more before she complained of bad pains so I took her back to the med bay. It was a few more hours but we finally had the comm array back up and I contacted Admiral Sarrectan and gave a full report on the situation. He told me of a new assignment for my squad. He said that a Republic Ambassador name Kryan was captured by the Imperials and was being held at a base in the middle of the forest. I listened until he dismissed me and I went to tell the team that we were moving out. [End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #9 Trooper ID: 5565

We moved out at dusk because we figured night would be better for so we wouldn't be as easily detected. We found the base with no problem thanks to a recon team that was sent to scout the area earlier. We noticed immediately that this base was way to high security to be a normal base. There were foot patrols, surveillance droids, and a checkpoint to enter. We had to think of something and then it hit me. I gathered the team and explained the plan. "This will be simple. We take out a foot patrol, and use their armor to get to the check point. Then Rookie here will talk up the guards because he is the only one with that weird proper Imperial accent. They won't question someone with that accent as much as they would a normal soldier. Once inside on one will suspect us if we play this right." The plan went smoothly and we made it inside. After taking a few minutes to wander around so we don't stick out we made our way to the interrogation floor. This is the only floor any Imperial base keeps their POW's. We walked past countless cells and rooms but we came around a corner and saw an Imperial man talking to a sith lord on a holoterminal. I hit record on my communicator and this is what I picked up.

"The men at the base don't suspect a thing. They are completely incompetent my lord."

"Excellent you must make sure the Republic troops don't find out your identity. This operation has taken a long time and I don't want to have to work another man into the position of base commander."

"Of course my lord there is nothing to worry about. Not even the Jedi suspects a thing. As we speak she is slowly dying from a wound sustained by a sniper. She will not die but in this hurt state she is full of rage and we could convert her to sith."

"In due time. Go now and return to the base. Do not fail me."

The terminal cut off and we walked away. I now knew we had a traitor in the base and is was the commander of the base at that. We had to get out of there fast. It took about 20 minutes to free the ambassador. We literally walked in told the guard she was scheduled for interrogation which on her file it was listed thanks to Splice. We took her and left using an Imperial Speeder. It was pathetic on the Imperials part. The hard part was getting back in the base because of what we were using. It took an extra 2 hours to prove who we were because this was a mission that was off the books because it wasn't issued through the base. We were asked every possible question hey could think of ranking from where did you train to what is the Republic Oath. I was so glad to get out of there because I knew Mako was in danger and the last thing we needed was a Jedi turned sith. I ran in and found her sitting up taking to the counsel. When she saw me she signaled my forward. The counsel asked me to verify that the story she told them about what had happened was true. I said it was and they commended my squad and I for our work. We were also to be awarded the Jedi Seal which is one of the highest honors the Jedi can bestow on someone. I also learned Mako was leaving in the morning to travel back to Courscant. I was happy to know she would be safe. [End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #10 Trooper ID: 5565

I contacted General Markov as soon as I got back to my teams tent. I explained to her what had happened with the base commander. She said "You must be mistaken Lieutenant. If Commander McNamara was a traitor we would have know that long before he reached the rank." The general kept blowing off what I was saying and eventually hung up. I then hailed the fleet counsel and they gave me the same answer. I tried three other officer branches and got the same response. I knew Chaos squad had to do something about this before anything really bad happened. I gathered everyone together and told them what was going to happen. I explained we had to take matters into out own hands. I told them "Command is no listening to us at all on this matter so we need to do something about this. It could get us court marshaled or even killed. I'm gonna need every ones help with this. Splice I will need you to disable the surveillance droids and security measures. Scorch you will be our distraction. We only need it to get the guards around his bunker away. Rookie (Owen) you are gonna cover for us anyone looks for us keep em busy, and Recon your our eyes in the sky keep watch and tell us if something goes wrong. I will be going in and dealing with McNamara. Got it?" They all nodded, got up and left to prepare. I stayed and contacted Admiral Sarrectan. I explained to him what had happened and told him what I was planning on doing. I then said to him "Look I need a favor. I need you to keep this under wraps. No one can find out it was Chaos who did any of this." He said he would do what he could because he was "repaying a debt". [End of entry]

Republic Official Log Entry #11 Trooper ID: 5565

We started this plan at 2100 hours so all the night patrols were away from the base. It started with Scorch's distraction which was a frag grenades detonating. All of the guards went running to the site. Then Splice knocked out the security systems and surveillance. After Recon gave me the all clear I moved in and started my trek down 3 floors to McNamara's bunker entrance. Because there was no security I took the air vent into the room because the door would be too loud. I saw him standing there talking to a hooded man. The man didn't seem to have a weapon but the Commander had hi assault rifle. I was watching when all of the sudden the hooded man said "Why don't you come down here and join us Lieutenant?" It sounded like the Admiral. I wasn't sure but it took me about 5 seconds to figure it out. But before I could speak the Admiral said "Didn't it bother you that I was so willing to help you? All this time every single thing that has happened was meant for your squad. Owen was to ensure that you would be burdened by a new recruit and cause distrust but that didn't work so I organized the drop ship exploding but again I failed. The sniper was meant for you but he had to kill the Jedi first,but you have a nasty habit of living that must be taken care of. And I know just how to do it." The commander drew his assault rifle and started firing but I was to quick. I had been in situations like this before so I knew what to do. I drew my pistol and ran. As the commander was firing I kept weaving in and out of cover trying to get a shot off. Finally I got my chance. His rifle started slowing down its cycle of fire because it was over heating so I took this opportunity and fired off 4 rounds straight into him. I turned but the admiral was running. I ran after him firing but he kept dodging the rounds. I only had 3 rounds left and I didn't want to run out so I chased him on foot. We ran about 100 feet down a a long hallway until I managed to tackle him. I grabbed him by his collar pull out my gun cocked it put it to his head and %4234221 #$&**)/dfsgrdhtbhes{Data File Corrupted} [End of entry]


End file.
